Redemption
by Yasashii Namida
Summary: Based on a poem I wrote. It's TalaOC. I really suck at summaries. Basically, Tala and Yoko's relationship throughout life.


**Redemption**

**By Dementedness**

Dementedness: I know I should be continuing Quiet Angel but I really wanted to make this one shot. It'll help with my stress with school and stuff. I'm really sorry that I didn't update any of my Beyblade fics in awhile. I really want to cry. Here's the one shot. Flashbacks are written as if the person was reminiscing.

Disclaimer: The poem, Yoko, the song chorusand this plot I own. Beyblade I do not own.

_Poem  
_Narrative  
"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
POV  
-Flashback-  
/Time/  
(Place)  
_**Song  
**_**Emphasis

* * *

**

_Save me or hold me  
__Crystal tears fall through my eyes  
__As I bleed from the wound of a thousand years  
__I'm no angel and neither are you  
__But you're the only one that understands_

Yoko

"Tala…" I whisper sadly. Crying over him is something I should never do. He left me all alone and stepped on my heart. My heart was broken before; I guess I just never accepted it until now. I am only five years old after all. My past life must have gone through the same as I have because I'm bleeding, bleeding in a place where I've never gotten cut. "Tala, do you know what you've done to me? I will bleed to death now." I couldn't fly before and I still can't. You can't fly either. We used to believe we could soar to the skies. I would imagine the wind blowing against me and you holding me by the hand. No one else understood my dream; only you did.

_Do you remember who I used to be?  
__You're the only one that seems to  
__You heard me whisper what I think  
__But there is one word that I said  
__That you won't ever forget, "Nothing"_

Last year-

Tala

"Hi, Tala!" I heard **you **yell.

"Yoko?" I replied with a question. You look at me strangely.

"You don't remember me?" I shook my head.

"It's just been a year. I wanted to make sure it was you. I'm sorry that I left but my dad made us move." You smiled and laughed. I didn't think your smile would be so wonderful. When your grandfather came by to bring you home, he scared me. You ran away from him and I ran after you. Slowing to a walk, I hear you sobbing. I could only hear you say the word, "nothing."

'What do you mean? Do you think your life is worthless? Do you think you're worthless?' "Yoko? What did you mean by that?" I asked trying to understand.

_I am nothing, is what I said  
__Which makes this hard to forget_

Yoko

I heard Tala's words. "I said, 'I am nothing!' Leave me alone, Tala!" I ran away leaving you there speechless. Grandfather beat me for running off. Why didn't I tell you about this?

_You promised me that I would return  
__The real me that I left behind  
__You see me and fall apart  
__Whisper, "You're gone."_

/10 years later/

I'm a heartless person. No one dares come near me. The weight of the world on my shoulders is painful. I share the burden with my friend, Crysta. We travel and frighten the people we know and love away. It's only to protect them. When we separated to buy our own food products, I bump into you. "Yoko?" I can't believe you remember me.

"What do you want?" I say coldly and with malice lined in my voice. I glare at you. You look at me surprised. When you grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me, I pushed you away. "What is your problem? Don't touch me!" I yell and walk away.

"Yoko, what happened to you? You're not the girl I used to know. You're gone. Your spirit and soul gone." You whisper. I walk away feeling nothing of our encounter,

_Blood falls from your wounds  
__We stand up together with you leaning on me  
__Despite the pain we both feel, we leave  
__I tell you one thing and you smile through the pain_

Tala

The flesh is torn at where Boris and the rest of those Biovolt cretins harmed me. They've long since healed but are reopening again. Boris stabs me and Yoko runs in. "You! I'm ashamed to be related to you!"

"My granddaughter must be disciplined." I get over the shock that you're related to him as I watch him stab you with the knife. Our blood mixes on the knife as Boris grins diabolically." I should just kill you while I'm at it, shouldn't I?"

"Boris, shut up!" A female figure is at the door. "Yoko, you okay?" You nod.

"Yeah, Crysta, I'm fine."

"Boris, run far away from here!" Crysta takes a gun from out of her bag and aims it at Boris. "Boris, I already called the cops, so run!" He runs away in horror. "I'll get the others out. Yoko, help Tala." She walks out.

"Tala, stay there." You stand up and walk to where I lay. Your gentle hands over my wounds are very soothing. "I don't have anything to patch up those wounds. I'm going to help you up." I was in pain and so were you but we both fought through the pain and walked out the door.

"Redemption does not exist. Why do people believe in it?"

_Repeating it back, "Redemption does not exist,"  
__Then you add, "for both of us.  
__It will for me if you are by my side."_

Yoko

As I patch up Tala's stab wounds, I growl inwardly at how much my grandfather hurt him. I love Tala too much to see him get hurt. I felt a blush creeping up onto my cheeks but I was able to cover it. "Yoko." Tala called to me. I approach him, trying not to make the cut on my arm worse from moving.

"Yes?"

"Redemption does not exist," Why are you repeating it back to me? "for both of us. It will be if you are by my side." I jump slightly and let down my barriers. I hug him tightly and smile at him. It's been a long time since I smiled. I sing the chorus of a song that I liked.

"**_Everything is real  
_**_**The bliss, the emotion, every touch  
**__**Tomorrow comes again  
**__**To watch me fly up to the sky  
**__**Why me? Why not you?  
**__**I can't believe that I can love again"**_

You look at me and leaned in. I did likewise and our lips met. We shared our first kiss. Did that mean you love me too? "I love you."

_Salvation does not exist for anyone  
__The only way it does  
__Is if we keep our loved one close  
__And our hearts together_

(Mansion) /Five years later/

Tala

We're married and are expecting. We are going to have twins. We survived through the torment and the obstacles. We loved each other since we were young. I guess this is our happily ever after.

* * *

Dementedness: The poem is something I wrote for English class. It was meant to be me and a guy I used to like. R&R. 


End file.
